


Kinktober - 11 - Gags

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gen, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 11º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 11 - Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Era estranho não conseguir fazer uma coisa tão comum, que estava tão acostumado e que fazia inconscientemente, sem pensar. Inspirava, enchia meus pulmões de ar e estava pronto para falar, gritar, gemer, mas nada saia. Da mordaça só saia sons abafados de alguém que há muito perdeu o controle. 

Além de não ter direito à voz, também não tinha direito aos meus movimentos. Cordas esticadas ligavam meus membros à cabeceira da cama. Não tinha como dizer nada, não tinha como impedir que fizesse qualquer coisa, estava submetido a seus caprichos. 

Conseguia me ler como se fosse um dos livros empilhados em seu criado-mudo. Sabia o que cada gemido sufocado, cada arrepio, cada contração contida do meu corpo expressava e respondia à altura. Fosse com suas mãos, fosse com sua boca, fosse com seu corpo. Fazia o que tinha que fazer com a precisão que somente alguém especializado na minha anatomia era capaz. 

Mas havia algo que não resistia e tinha que ouvir sair dos meus lábios. Aproximou suas mãos do meu rosto, alcançando a minha nuca. Um sorriso sabedor enquanto desatava a mordaça, a tirou de minha boca, porém não me deu chance e selou novamente meus lábios, dessa vez com os seus. 

Gemidos de ambos reverberando por nossas bocas e corpos. Suas ministrações aceleradas e objetivas me sobrecarregando de prazer, mas esperava o momento certo para que enfim tudo transbordasse. Não teve que esperar por muito tempo, já estava a beira do meu clímax, se desprendeu da minha boca e encaminhou-se para meus ouvidos.

“Eu quero ouvir você gozar.” uma mordiscada na minha orelha enquanto sussurrava. “Eu quero ouvir você gozar.” dizia enquanto acelerava seus movimentos. “Eu quero ouvir você gozar.” continuou dizendo enquanto eu gozava e foi tão bom que iria me ouvir mesmo se não quisesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
